Trapped Romance (Reupload, fanfiction by ER)
by Turnabout Of The Shadows
Summary: This was a fanfiction I've read years ago, but I couldn't seem to find it here anymore. I am just mirroring this story, that is all. Original story is by ER.


Trapped Romance

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Chowder, any of its' intellectual properties or characters, nor do I own this entertaining piece of fanfiction that suddenly just dropped off the Earth. This story was written by ER, and if he/she/it/they/xir want me to take this story down, then I am afraid I will have to respect that wish as again, this is not my work. I merely am mirroring this story, as it seems to have been lost to the tides of time. If it comes to that, I can give you a download link to the original document of this Fanfic.**_

 _ **I would give the link TO the original author's home page, but the problem is I don't know if he/she/it/they or whatever fictional "gender" ER wants to be called is even around.**_

 _ **If they are still around and wish to contact me for whatever reason, they can either private message me at my homepage (see above for link) or they can contact me through my backup email account, "mrsandman321 gmail . com"**_ _ **(without the spaces). I refuse to disclose my primary email address because it contains my real name, and therefore I risk doxing myself and I will NOT disclose that info through PM for the reason above and you never know who'll dox your info and who will not. I will have a greater chance of answering back if ER were to contact me through PMs.**_

 _ **To save some time, I've compiled it all into one story rather than separate chapters. Again, all credit for creation of the story goes to ER. Thank you, and please enjoy. It will be uploaded as close to the originally uploaded story as possible.**_

 **Trapped Romance**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Order**

 **By: ER**

 **.**

In a large market millions of people and creatures walked beside each other with rumbling stomachs. Crowds gathered and merchants shouted their products; it was a loud place. But, in a small nonpopulated area, a gray cat stood at a fruit stand and searched through the Grabbles.

A pink she-cat stood not to far away from the stand, and stared dreamily at the gray cat.

"Hi, Chowder..." Panini smiled.

"I'm not your boyfriend!" Chowder screamed.

"Oh come on," Panini frowned, and walked over to her crush.

She placed her furry, pink hand on Chowder's arm. He looked up; suprised and confused.

"Why don't you try going out with me?" Panini felt a lump in her throat; as if she would cry. "I'm sure you'd have a good time."

Chowder screached.

"Just once..." Panini pleaded. "Please?"

"NO!" Chowder yelled, "Why would I go out with you!?"

Before she could utter another word, Chowder ran as fast as his little paws could carry him and out of sight. Panini sighed and wiped a single tear from her eye.

.

xXx

.

"Alright gang," Mung Daal called, "We have a big order from a customer-!"

"Whoa!" Chowder cried, "What is it!?"

"Umm..." Mung sighed and glanced at the order slip, "We're making Lark Hearts."

"Lark Hearts?" Chowder replied with curiosity. "What are those?"

"Lark Hearts are the most romantic treats in Marzipan City!" Mung answered. "And we have to make two-dozen of them!"

"Wow," Chowder gasped and started to drool, "They sure sound tasty..."

"-And the perfect dish that is normally served with them are Powdered Flearts: another romantic snack."

"Flearts?" Chowder beamed. "I've tried those! Panini shared them with me!"

"Ohh..." Mung smiled, "You two are such a cute couple!"

"No we're not!" Chowder blushed and grimaced. "I'm not even her boyfriend!"

"Alright, Alright," Mung admitted, "I'm just sayin'! But you should never eat these unless it's with someone you love."

"Why?" Chowder asked; his eyes wide with amazement.

"Oh, nothing," Mung told him, "You're not going to eat these anyway: they're for the customer."

"Radda Radda!" Shnitzle yelled.

"Fine we'll get started!" Mung roared, "Jeez, man!"

.

. Time Passes .

.

"Alright!" Chowder shrieked, "We're done! And they smell delicious!"

Two huge, gray, shining trays lay on the counter beside them; on them were soft, puffy, pink and red hearts with white icing on the top. The Lark Hearts looked as wonderful as Mung had described, but the fragrance that tingled Chowder's nose was even better.

"Now," Mung started, "Chowder-"

Chowder looked up, "What?"

"-You will deliver the Lark Hearts to the customer."

"But I don't know where they live!" Chowder's eyes flashed with worry and fear.

"Truffles has the address and you don't have to worry; it's not on the dangerous side of town," Mung explained.

"Oh," Chowder froze, "Okay."

"But," Mung added, "Be careful with them!"

"Okay."

"You don't want to arrive at the customers house and the Lark Hearts are smooshed."

"Okay."

"But, listen..."

"Okay."

"-Whatever you do: Don't Eat The Lark Hearts!"

"Why?" Chowder snapped himself out of his reverie.

"Well, we've already had enough trouble with you in the past. Now go!"

"O-okay..." Chowder slowly placed each Lark Heart into two containers and walked to Truffles.

"Oh, what is it, honey?" Truffles smiled.

"Oh," Chowder said, "I need the address to the customers home."

"Sure thing, Chowder," Truffles answered and handed him a slip of paper with the address written on it. Chowder quickly took the paper and ran out the door.

.

xXx

.

"Hmmm..." Chowder mumbled,"Is it left or right? Hmm..."

Chowder tried to follow the address, but had a hard time understanding which way he turned.

"Well, their house is on Candy Cane St." Chowder wondered, "So I must take a...Wait! Mung told me to listen to my tummy!"

Chowder stood in a shady spot under a maple tree, where he felt a nice, soft, warm breeze hit his face. He lifted up his shirt with one hand and peeked at his gray, furry belly.

"And my tummy says...Right!"

Chowder quickly let go of his violet, cotton shirt and walked across the street and to LolliPop St. LolliPop St. was connected to Candy Cane St. farther along the road. As Chowder walked to his destination, whistling, he was getting a little tired, but restrained himself.

Soon, after awhile on the road he ran into a farmer's market, where nearly everyone was. Once again, Chowder found himself in a traffic jam.

.

. Time Passes .

.

Chowder fought his way through an ocean of busy people and animals; Chowder heard his tummy rumble, and the feeling made him ill. But, luckily, he was in the market! There had to be food somewhere!

"Maybe I can get some Thrice Cream..." Chowder thought as he heard the tasty tune.

He dug into his pockets, but all he felt was some lint. No money! He couldn't buy Thrice Cream! He couldn't buy anything! Chowder sighed and stared at his tummy.

"Man," Chowder whined, "I'm hungry!"

Suddenly, he noticed a wonderful, familiar smell; it was the Lark Hearts! Chowder's mouth watered.

"Wait!" Chowder exclaimed, "What was it Mung said?"

Chowder tried to imagine what Mung had told him. A little image of Mung appeared in his head, and warned him to not eat the Lark Hearts! Chowder sighed.

"But, why wouldn't Mung tell me what the Lark Hearts do when they're eaten?" Chowder wondered, "Are they poisoned?"

The terrible thoughts haunted Chowder's mind. But, he was more hungry than worried and cared more about his stomach.

"But, they look so good.." Chowder drooled at the sight of the Lark Hearts, "Maybe I can just eat one...No! They're for the customer! But...But..."

Chowder opened one of the containers; the aroma struck his face. He slowly and carefully picked one of the Lark Hearts; his mouth leaking.

"So tasty..."

He stared at the Lark Heart and noticed every little detail. The light pink; sparkles reflected the sun; it nearly blinded him. The white icing dripped onto his fingers; it's smell nearly ate him alive. And it was still warm and fresh.

"Can't..."

The heart sprinkles spoke to him; Chowder wondered what flavor it was and how it would taste. He licked his lips at the thought of it. Would it be Strawberry? Chocolate? Or just plain Vannilia? Would there be little heart sprinkles inside as well?

(Chowder was fooling around and had to stand in the corner and couldn't help with the dish.)

"Sprinkles..." Chowder almost drowned in his own drool, "What would it taste like? Maybe if I just have one it won't be too bad."

Before the young apprentice could have anymore second thoughts he threw the Lark Heart into his mouth and chewed noisily. The taste was as heavenly as the smell and Chowder wondered why Mung would even suggest not eatting these. But, After a while Chowder felt strange; his stomach was full and he didn't have any feelings of vomitting.

"Chowder! Chowder!"

Chowder looked around; he heard his name called by a familiar voice. A little pink cat dashed out of the crowd and stopped right in front of him. It was Panini.

 **Trapped Romance**

 **Chapter 2**

 **3 Hour Date**

 **By: ER**

 **.**

Panini happily walked up to Chowder.

"Hi Num-Nums!" Panini smiled.

Chowder groaned, "What is it, Panini?"

"Why don't you ever say hello back!?" Panini shouted.

"H-hello," Chowder bursts out, "I'm sorry I said that."

Panini's eyes widened, and smiled, "Well, hello, Chowder."

She grinned and bowed. But Chowder didn't reply. He stood confused, he didn't mean to say that, it just came out!

Panini glared at him, "Umm...Aren't you going to play along?"

Chowder stuck out his tongue, "No! I don't want to!"

Panini frowned, "Well! Do it anyway!"

Chowder felt as though he was being forced, but he gently bowed to Panini. She smiled and hugged him.

"Did you eat something strange?" Panini asked as she clung to Chowder, "You normally don't act so nice to me."

Chowder wasn't going to utter a word, he thought it wasn't her business.

"I ate a Lark Heart," Chowder answered forcefully.

Panini froze, but her eyes shined with excitment and love.

"A Lark Heart?" Panini beamed.

"Yeah," Chowder said as he tried to fight whatever was controling him.

"Do you know what that means?" Panini asked with a huge grin.

Of course I do! "Umm...No."

"It means you and me will go on a date!" Panini screamed with happiness and excitement.

"What!?" Chowder yelled.

"Don't say that!" Panini retorted.

"Okay."

"Thank you."

"So what do Lark Hearts do exactly?"

"Well, when you eat it the first person you see is in control of you," Panini grinned, "You must have looked at me..."

Panini started blushing uncontrollably.

Chowder froze. "I know I shouldn't have eaten that Lark Heart! Now Panini's in control of me!" Chowder thought, "No wonder Mung didn't tell me! He didn't want to worry me, plus he thought I wouldn't eat them anyway!"

"You know that's really romantic," Panini blushed, "That you chose me to be with you..."

"What do you mean!?" Chowder demanded.

"You looked at me first," Panini replied, "It's really romantic..."

Chowder blushed furiously, he knew he had done something Mung had told him not to do. And this was a big one, a huge one to be exact. What would Mung say? What would he do? But, the worst part was how long would he be controlled or trapped. Chowder couldn't say anything. Panini stood and looked curiously at him.

That was when fear gripped his insides; what would he do with the Lark Hearts? What about the customer? Would he not pay? Will the customer yell? Will the Lark Hearts have melted when he gets there?

"Umm...Panini," Chowder asked, and picked up his two containers, "How long does it last?"

"Oh," Panini looked disappointed, "Well...Uhh..." She stammered.

"'Well, Uhh' what!?"

"Well, you'll just have to find out!" Panini announced.

"Oh no!" Chowder thought, "It could be for days, weeks, months..."

Fear plagued his thoughts: What if I end up staying here with Panini for years? What would happen to Mung and Shnitzel?

"So..." Panini started; she grabbed Chowder's hand, "Come on, future boyfriend. We need to start our date!"

"Oh, no..." Chowder groaned.

.

xXx

.

"I'll get the Flearts and you get the Grabbles and Purple Nurples!" Panini shouted as she zoomed to each section of the house.

"Where are we going anyway?" Chowder asked; exhausted.

"I told you, we're going to the park," Panini answered, "Now please get those snacks."

NO! Don't tell me what to do! "Sure thing," Chowder replied.

"Thanks," Panini began to blush, "You know Chowder...with you and me...together...alone...we can start over again, like become friends...and maybe even more..."

Chowder felt as though he would gag at the very thought, but blushed too. He quickly tossed some Grabbles and Purple Nurples into the basket; all the food was stored in the baskets depths and the smell drove him crazy. Chowder peeked at Panini - she was getting the Flearts - then he slowly reached into the basket and pulled out a small slice of Boast Roast from in a bag.

"Yummy," Chowder drooled.

SLAP!

"No!" Panini had slapped Chowder's hand. He quickly released the slice of Boast Roast and it fell onto the floor.

"Ouch!" He yelled, "What'd you do that for!?"

"You can't eat anything until we get to the park," Panini said.

"Fine," He muttered.

Panini checked the basket, "Well, I guess we have everything...Let's go!"

"Wait!" Chowder exclaimed, "What about my Lark Hearts?"

"So...?"

"I have to get them to the customer!"

"Only after our date!" Panini said.

"B-but.." Chowder pleaded.

"No!" Panini argued, "I don't want any interruptions this time!"

"Okay, okay," He sighed, "Well, I should still take them with us incase someone eats them when we're gone. But, no eating them! They're for the customer."

"I know," Panini said.

She suddenly grabbed Chowder's hand and the basket and dashed out the door.

.

xXx

.

The sound of globs of syrup slapping the floor echoed through the Mung Daal Kitchen. Mung and Shnitzel were making collosal Panshmakes.

"Radda Radda," Shnitzel said.

"You're right," Mung's smile faded, "Where is Chowder? He couldn't have gotten lost."

"Radda Radda Radda," Shnitzel suggested.

"No he wouldn't have eaten the Lark Hearts," Mung commented, "I told him not too."

"Radda Raaadda."

"So? If he got hungry he would have got a snack at the farmer's market."

"Radda," Shnitzel sighed.

.

xXx

.

"How about here!" Chowder suggested, and pointed at a grassy spot.

"No," Panini frowned, "How about...here!"

Panini pointed to a romantic spot, with a maple tree, fresh cut grass, and rose bushes.

"Umm...sure," Chowder whispered.

He began to sweat and feel nervous, but had no idea why.

"Why do I feel like this?" He thought, "She's just a dumb girl nothing more. Just shake it off."

Panini had already set down the sheet and the basket. She took some juice boxes and set them down.

She looked up at Chowder, "Are you ok? Sit down."

"Okay," Chowder obeyed.

The shade from the maple tree felt extremely cool, which on a hot day felt plesent. Chowder wiped the cold sweat from his forehead.

"So...umm..." Chowder began.

"Wanna a cookie, Num-nums?"

Panini pulled a chocolate chip cookie from the basket and waved it in Chowder's face. His mouth watered, the smell forced him to swipe the delicious treat from Panini's soft, pink hand. He shoved it down his throat without saying a word; the nutritious snack landed in Chowder's stomach.

Chowder licked his lips, "Do you have anymore cookies?" He gleamed.

Panini smiled, "Oh, of course. That and more..."

Chowder beamed; he dug into the basket and the feast began. There was millions of food in that little basket, Panini sat by the side and stared; her stomach rumbled.

"Can I have some Num-nums?" Panini asked, smiling.

"Umm...But, I..." Chowder stuttered.

Panini looked at him with big innocent, shiney, puppy-dog eyes. He sighed and handed her a ripe Grabble.

"Thank you..."

"You're...uhh...welcome..."

After Chowder ate all the food in the basket, Panini suggested to enjoy the view.

"Isn't it wonderful, Chowder?" Panini smiled, "It's the perfect place for a romantic picnic!"

"Uhh...yeah..."

"You know, Chowder," Panini blushed, "I got something for you."

Out of her pocket she held a little silver box wrapped with red ribbon around the whole thing. She held it out to him.

"What is it?" Chowder asked.

"Open it and find out," Panini replied.

"Is it food?"

"Well, open it and find out."

"Is it Purple Nurples?"

"Open it!" Panini yelled.

Chowder took the box, ripped off the ribbon and lifted the lid. It looked like a small ring, but it was blue.

"What is it?" He asked, amused.

"It's Mood Fruit, only in the form of a ring," Panini said, "Why don't you try it on?"

Chowder picked up the small Mood Fruit Ring and slipped it on his finger. Suddenly, the color turned pink.

"I-is that a good thing?" He asked, worried.

"Here's a little packet," She said holding a slip of colored squares, "It tells you the emotions."

Chowder quickly grasped the product from her hand and stared at it, he looked down at the pink and blushed.

"What is it?" Panini asked, "What does it mean?"

Chowder froze and Panini took the paper.

She gasped, "You're in love!"

He blushed furiously and stared at the paper and the ring and back.

"I-It can't be t-true!" Chowder blushed, "I-I'm not in love!"

Panini shushed him, "The ring never lies. Just like normal Mood Fruit..."

She stared at him with her big pink eyes, Chowder looked back, his face stained red.

"You know what time it is?" Panini asked.

"N-no."

"It's the end of the date...You know what happens after the date?"

"W-we go home..?"

"Nope," Panini grabbed Chowder's hands and looked straight in his eyes, "Something special happens..."

His eyes widened, "Oh no..."

"Now, close your eyes..."

Chowder closed them, "I don't wanna!"

Panini perked her lips and inched closer and closer to him, "Now, open your eyes."

He opened his eyes as fast as possible. Surprised to see Panini only centimeters from his lips.

"-Kiss me.." Panini pleaded, romantically.

Chowder couldn't believe it! He would have to kiss Panini! There was no way out of it, he was being posessed by the Lark Heart's magic and he would have to do Panini's every whim. Though, Chowder was so upset and frightened, he didn't move.

Panini looked confused and questionable, "Umm...? I said...Kiss me!"

But, he stayed there, his eyes tightly closed.

"Kiss me, Chowder!" She yelled.

Chowder quickly got up and started to run, soon he was out of sight; he screamed the whole time. And Panini once again was left alone and more mad then ever.

"The Lark Hearts must have worn off..." She thought.

 **Trapped Romance**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Potion Or Poison**

 **By: ER**

 **.**

"Man, I ran fast," Chowder said, breathing heavily, "Maybe I should stop for a brake."

Chowder found a wooden stool near by and sat down, it was blazing hot and made him jump up in pain. But he slowly sat back down, and tried to ignore the burning on his lowerback.

"Ouch!" Chowder shouted, "Ow..."

Suddenly, he noticed a close friend of his, it was Gazpacho. Chowder got up of the oven-hot stool and ran to Gazpacho. He was selling some food products, like floranges; a nice orange fruit.

"Hi, Gazpacho," Chowder greeted him, "How's it going?"

"I'm afraid not so good," Gazpacho answered, "I'm all out of Grabbles and alot of customers want them!"

"Oh..." Chowder sighed, "I'm not to good either."

"Why?"

"Because, Panini tried to kiss me! And I ran away from her when we were on a real date. Now, she's going to kill me!"

"Well, it's not your fault she's abnoxious."

"Yeah, But..."

"What's wrong?" Gazpacho asked.

"Panini gave me this Mood Fruit Ring and it said I was in love when I was with her."

"Wait! Wait a minute," Gazpacho interrupted, "Did you say she got you a Mood Fruit Ring!?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, Chowder that's big!" Gazpacho said.

"What's so big about a stupid Ring?" Chowder asked, crossing his arms.

"Mood Fruit Rings are really rare," Gazpacho stammered, "She must have gone through a lot to get that for you!"

Chowder felt guilty; he looked down at the ring, the color change to purple. He took the packet from his pocket that Panini had given him. He skimmed down the emotion list till he got to a square with the color Purple; next to it the text read: 'Worried'.

"Gazpacho, the ring says I'm worried," Chowder said, making a confused expression.

"What are you worried about?" Gazpacho asked.

"I'm not worried at all!" Chowder shouted, "This thing is lying!"

"Chowder, Mood Fruits don't lie."

"That's what Panini said," He commented.

"Well, it's true!" Gazpacho replied, "You must be worried about Panini."

"But, I'm not!" Chowder yelled, "I don't even care the slightest bit about her!"

"Come on, Chowder," Gazpacho lowered his voice, "Are you telling the truth? The Ring is. Somewhere deep inside you do care."

Chowder blushed, noticing the ring changing color, "I-I-"

Gazpacho sat there, and stared; he waited for him to answer.

"I-," Chowder began, "I forgot the Lark Hearts!"

He dashed out of the very sight, and toward the park.

Gazpacho looked confused, "Lark Hearts?"

Chowder ran to the exact place where him and Panini were sitting, but there was nothing there. Not even the Lark Hearts were in sight; he sighed and walked toward home.

.

xXx

.

"Oh my god!" Mung sighed, "Were have you been Chowder!? You've been gone for five hours! I was about to call the police!"

"I'm sorry..." Chowder sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's a long story..." He answered.

"Oh my-!" Mung gasped, "Where did you get that Mood Fruit Ring!?"

"Panini, gave it to me," Chowder said; he looked gloomy.

Chowder picked up his hand and looked at the ring, it was dark blue. Mung saw and sighed.

"What's the dark blue mean?"

"It means I'm sad," Chowder mumbled, his voice shaking.

"Oh," Mung whispered.

Tears formed in Chowder's eyes and ran down his cheeks, he tried to wipe them, but they kept pouring. Mung saw and it grasped his attention. He knelt down, revealing a worried expression on his face.

"Oh," Mung whispered, "Tell me what's wrong."

"I-I," Chowder sniffled, "I had the worst time today..."

"Oh come here," Mung smiled, politely.

Chowder ran into Mung's arms and cried. Mung simply padded him on the back to comfort him.

"It's alright, Chowder," Mung sighed, "Now, how about we go up into your room and you can tell me everything..."

.

xXx

.

Creek.-Click.

Panini walked across the marble floor of the kitchen. She looked terrible, she would have slammed the door, but then she'd wake up Miss Endive. It was 12:00 at night and Panini had arrived very late.

She tightened her fists and clenched her teeth, "I can't believe him! Him! Num-nums!"

She quietly walked up the marble steps to her room, holding the railing so tight as if it were someone's neck. She exhaled loudly, and closed the door behind her.

"How could he!?" She shouted, "Why would he!?"

She switched on the lights and glared at all the pictures of Chowder all over her wall. Pictures of him smiling, laughing, running, screaming... The very thought of Chowder screaming 'I'm not your boyfriend!' would surely make her shout. She never shown her real anger, or tears in public so much.

But, when Chowder ran off screaming or yelling that single line; she went home and cried. She would either cry or yell, sometimes she didn't say a thing; only thought about it. She stared at the Chowder stained wall.

"Why would my future husband do this to me!?" Panini cried, "He knows I love him! All I was trying to do was kiss him! I've already tried a million times!"

"What was so bad about that one?" She asked herself.

She layed on her pink, fuzzy bed and stared at the ceiling, where a big picture of Chowder and her was sticking. She drew it herself and thought it came out perfect. But, then something caught her eye; it was a box of Powdered Flearts. She hopped off the bed and ran to pick them up.

As she held the pink box with hearts all over it, she reached inside and got a Fleart; powder sliding off. She examined it and then took a small bite and began to munch on the romantic treat.

"I thought we were something speical..." Panini whined, "No! This is no time for crying! This time I will make Chowder fall in love with me! If one Lark Heart wasn't enough, then maybe twenty would be perfect..."

.

xXx

.

"Well, good night Chowder," Mung called, "And don't let it bother you, think of something else."

Chowder heard Mung's footsteps fade and knew he was gone. He wanted to follow what Mung said, but flashbacks of the date kept appearing in his mind. All he could think about was Panini and scenes from the date; like her handing him the box; or when he opened his eyes and she was only centimeters away from his lips. She would kill him for sure...

He couldn't help it. But, what really made him sad was how the Mood Fruit Ring flashed pink and instructed he was in love when he wasn't. And no one believed him!

Chowder sighed, "Oh well..."

He sat in his bed, then paused. Suddenly, a smile emerged, it grew bigger and bigger and bigger.

"I'm hungry," He replied, trying not to think about it.

He got up and stood in front of the dirty golden stairs, a few torches were lit and lighting the way. He slowly steps on one of the stone steps, the cold surface nearly numbing his paw. He carefully walked down each step trying to ignore the pain when he reached the kitchen.

It was farely dark, so he hit the lightswitch and bright light blanketed over everything; it made Chowder's eyes hurt. Then he saw the refrigerator across the room, it's white texture shining in the light.

"Just a little mid-night snack and I'm out of here," He whispered to himself.

Chowder edged the refridgerator and grasped the handle. He slowly opened the door and bright light shined in his face and in half the room. Soon, the light revealed shelves of food; Chowder's eyes widened.

"Wow," He whispered, drooling, "I didn't know Mung bought so much food..."

Chowder quickly reached in and grabbed a pickle and smelled it.

"This smells so good!" Chowder cried, "Maybe I'll have a little more."

He quickly took the whole pickle jar and ran up the stairs to his room, where Kimchi was sleeping.

.

xXx

.

Sunlight bleached Chowder's eyes, warming the blanket across his lap. He slowly opened his eyes and covered his face. Pulling of the blanket, Chowder stretched his arms and scratched his nose.

"Good morning, Kimchi," Chowder smiled.

He got up and ran down the stairs to greet the others. As he stepped on the cold, solid, marble floor in the kitchen he saw Shnitzel, Mung, and Truffles setting up the dining table. Chowder quickly got his other foot off the last stone stair and ran to his friends.

"Am I late!? Am I late!?" Chowder cried, breathing heavily.

"Actually," Mung answered, "Your just in time."

"Oh," Chowder smiled, "Well, good morning everyone."

As Chowder slid into his chair, everyone greeted him. He grabbed a fork and dug into his breakfast, he was about to eat the squasage until Mung told him to use a little manners at the table. Since, it was so quiet Mung decided to start a conversation.

"So, uhh..Chowder," Mung began, "Is that girl still messing with you?" Mung winked.

Chowder looked down at his lap and rolled his thumbs, "Uhh...No...She's not bothering me."

"Radda Radda?" Shnitzel asked.

"No not last night. Though, I couldn't stop thinking about her."

"Aww," Truffles smiled, "Looks like someones in love."

"I am not!" Chowder yelled, "She's just annoying that's all."

"Radda Radda?"

"Of coarse she's annoying," Chowder answered, "She's always following me around and calling me Num-nums-."

"I thought you told me last night that she wasn't calling you 'Num-nums' anymore," Mung interrupted.

"Well, I didn't get to see her after the date."

"A date?" Truffles commented, smiling, "You two went on a date?"

"Radda!" Shnitzel said, surprised.

"N-no!" Chowder stuttered, "I-!"

"-He doesn't want to talk about it!" Mung yelled over everyones voice, "It's a little embarressing to him and he doesn't want to tell."

After that everyone remained quiet until breakfast was over.

.

. Time Passes .

.

Chowder ran through the market and was surprised that he did not see Panini anywhere! She normally was always stalking him, but this time she was no where to be found. Soon Chowder came face to face with Gazpacho's stand again; he slowly walked up to the mamoth.

"Hey, Gazpacho," Chowder said, "Have you seen, Panini?"

Gazpacho looked up, "Why, actually," Gazpacho paused to think, "No I haven't."

"Oh no," Chowder mumbled, "I must have made her cry..."

"What was that, Chowder?" Gazpacho asked.

"I haven't seen Panini all day. It's starting to worry me."

The Mood Fruit Ring flashed purple.

"It is kind of strange," Gazpacho said, "She normally comes around here all the time."

Chowder froze and started to walk home.

"Hey!" Gazpacho called, "Where are you going?"

"Wherever my feet take me..." Chowder sighed.

 **Trapped Romance**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Sea Of Guilt**

 **By: ER**

 **.**

The sound of Chowder's tail as it scraped across the concrete proved that he felt terrible. His ring remained dark blue and didn't change color once. His head drooped, he walked slow; it was a nightmare.

Gazpacho had never seen Chowder more upset when he watched him walk away.

"Aww," He whispered, "I've never seen Chowder so down before. He must really be sorry..."

.

xXx

.

"But, please..." Panini pleaded, "Just this once..."

"No," Miss Endive frowned, "I will not give you money to buy Lark Hearts for that...creature...I don't care if you two went on a date."

"But," Panini begged, "You know how much I love him."

"Panini, dear," Miss Endive said, "If you love him so much why are you forcing him to fall in love with you?"

"I-I," Panini nearly cried, "I just want too..."

Miss Endive sighed, "I know what you're going through, dear. And it's not going to help. Trust me-," She smiled, "-I know."

Panini tightened her fists, "But, Miss! I just want to try once! I never tried before and I want to try now!"

Miss Endive shrugged, "If that's what you want, dear...Then so be it. But, you'll probably change your mind before you even give it to him."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out twenty dollops. Panini cupped her hands and Miss Endive poured the gold coins into her hands. Panini thanked her and ran out to buy some Lark Hearts.

.

. Time Passes .

.

SLAM!

The front door to Endives kitchen slammed open and slammed shut, Panini ran out as fast as she could to get her Lark Hearts and succeeded without Chowder catching her. She took the three containers up into her room and opened them.

"Now," Panini said, "I should probably make this into a different looking food. So he won't know they're just Lark Hearts."

She quickly ran up stairs and back with a blender. She poured five in at a time and stirred them all together. She poured the liquid Lark Hearts into a large cup and added whipped cream and a cherry to the top.

She stared at the shmake; her stomach rumbled, but remembered it for was Chowder and it had Lark Hearts in it. She wanted to make sure it wasn't to noticable and slipped some strawberries inside.

"I'll just tell him that it's a strawberry smoothie," She thought.

Then she set it in the refrigerator and waited for a half an hour and it was finished.

"Finally!" Panini screamed, "It's done! Now to go give my Num-nums his treat..."

She picked up the shmake and carried it out the door.

.

. Meanwhile .

.

Chowder pushed through a crowd and tried to reach the Mung Daal's Kitchen. The young apprentice couldn't see the building it was so packed. The market was always so crowded.

"Hello," Chowder growled, "I'm trying to get through here!"

As he walked he thought about Panini and if she was going to call his name and pop out and punch him. He knows how evil women are; Mung told him, to him they sounded like crazy animals.

.

. Meanwhile .

.

Panini wandered through the crowd in search of Chowder. But, while she glanced around, she thought about what Miss Endive said and about if it was the best choice. If she wanted him to love her, she wouldn't use force.

Panini walked over to small clearing in the sea of customers. She sat down on a stool and stared down at the Lark Heart shmake.

"I can't do this," She thought, "It's not right...I can't force someone to fall in love with me...Espeically, Num-nums..What was I thinking...?"

Panini took the shmake and poured its contents onto the floor and disposed the glass cup in a trash can. She thought about Chowder and what he thought.

Then she took a deep breath and done what she hadn't done in a while.

"Chowder! Chowder! Where are you, my Num-nums?" She shouted, "Where are you in this crowd!"

She paused for a moment and waited for Chowder to show, but nothing happened. He must not have heard her, so she plopped off the stool and into the wave of people.

"Num-nums!" Panini shouted, "Where are you, my sweet husband! Chowder!"

Meanwhile, Chowder pushed through yelling, "Could someone get me out of this place!?"

Panini shouted and shouted, and nearly lost her voice at one point.

She took a huge, deep breath and screamed, "CHOWDER! MY NUM-NUMS! PLEASE COME TO ME! I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

At that moment, Chowder flung into action and swirled around, searching in every direction to see where she was. He heard her, but had no idea where she was! And dashed to a section of the crowd where he thought he heard her.

"CHOWDER!"

There it was again. Chowder ran too another section and shouted, "I'M OVER HERE!"

Suddenly, Panini thought she spotted some purple and ran to it. But, when she reached the spot it was just a beaver with a purple and white Canadian hat on.

"Darn it!" She whispered, "Where is he!?"

Then Chowder spotted some pink and nearly smiled, it was Panini. He ran to her as fast as he could and locked his arms around her. Panini jumped, but smiled at the sight of him actually hugging her.

"Hi, Chowder," Panini beamed.

"I'm-!" Chowder was about to scream, but the serious look she gave him made him stop.

He quickly released his arms from around her and blushed.

"So..." She started, "Do you have anything you want to say?"

"Okay," Chowder groaned, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!"

"That's what I thought," Panini smiled, "And I forgive you, Num-nums."

Chowder couldn't believe what he was doing, but his mouth broke into a smile; Panini smiled back.

She looked at his hand, "Hey, your still wearing the Mood Fruit Ring I gave you, Chowder." She beamed.

"Oh," Chowder shuffled his feet, "Yeah."

Panini stared at the ring, "It's turning pink again."

Chowder looked at the ring and blushed.

"You really do love me, don't you?" She said.

"No!"

"The ring never lies..."

Chowder looked at Panini; Panini looked at Chowder, they both blushed, until a nearby consumer bumbed into Chowder's back and sent him lunging forward. Panini almost flinched, but had no time. Their lips met and Panini closed her eyes; Chowder couldn't believe it!

"Am I kissing Panini!?"

Panini tried to cherish the moment as long as possible; Chowder slowly closed his eyes. Then he broke the kiss and ran home running and spitting.

As he ran home he heard behind him, "YOU ARE SO MY BOYFRIEND NOW! YOU KISSED ME! YOU ARE SO THE ONE!"

.

. Time Passes .

.

Chowder dashed in the door of the Mung Daal's Kitchen and without saying a word he grabbed a washcloth and ran it under a little hot water and ran up the stairs into his room.

"What was that all about?" Mung asked.

"Radda Radda," Shnitzel shrugged.

Meanwhile, Chowder quickly sat on the bed and stared at the Moon Fruit Ring. It still flashed pink. Then he looked at the washcloth he held in his hand, dripping warm water onto the floor. Waiting to rub it on his lips to wash of the kiss, but paused.

"I..." Chowder replied.

He sat for a while, thinking over this.. And then, after a while..

"I guess, I can keep it... For a little while..."

Chowder denied to let the wet rag get anywhere near his lips and gently set it down on his bed; the water soaking into his covers. He thought that maybe, just maybe...Panini wasn't so bad after all; in fact, he always found her annoyance to be a little enjoyable...

.

 _The End_

.

 **Author's Notes: R &R.**

 **.**

 **Reminder**

 **If you don't like it that's your opinion. But, please, don't leave rude or mean comments.**

 **You're only making me mad and the people around you. Keep it to yourself!**

 **Thank you for your understanding.**

 **~ER**


End file.
